


Unsaid

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	Unsaid

Her clothes start filling the closet again, her silk scarves smell like her perfume and he buries his face in one of his favorites, inhaling deeply. How he missed this. She opens the door and stands there looking at him. Between them the physical trappings of their relationship - the bed, their bed; his clothes bundled across it, hers in neat piles. The bedside lamp she found in an antique shop in Maine. The two books she left there - covers silvered with dust. A single earring he found, caught on the carpet under her side. A jar of lotion - perhaps her hand cream - that he couldn’t bring himself to move. The shadows of these things were a comfort at night.  
But more obvious is the the intangible. The looks, the silence, the emotions, the said, the unsaid. The things that pushed them together, the things that pulled them apart. He sees them as clearly as he sees her now. He wishes he could bundle them up and shelve them in the closet, hidden from sight behind her old case - the one her mother gave her.   
“I found that one in an overnight bag,” she says, walking into the room. “It was coiled up inside a shoe. When I pulled it out I remembered the case - the one in Portland, when it rained all the time.”  
“Big Brown, the giant beaver,” he says, pulling the scarf back out and running it through his fingers. “You didn’t believe that I’d seen it.”  
She chuffs out a laugh. “When a man says he’s seen the biggest beaver ever, you tend to become a little sceptical. Even if you’ve know said man for years.”  
Mulder laughs and when he’s finished, she’s there, in front of him. Real. Tangible. “Scully, I…”  
“Me too, Mulder. Me too.”


End file.
